The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree denominated varietally as Crystal Red and more particularly, to such a nectarine tree which bears a semi-freestone fruit which has a firm substantially white-colored flesh and attractive exterior coloration and which further is ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately June 10 through 17 under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
It has long been recognized that an important factor contributing to the success of any variety of nectarine tree bearing fruit for the fresh market is the propensity for the fruit to be attractive in appearance. Another important factor is that the variety bear fruit at a time when other fruit with the same desirable qualities is not normally available.
The present variety of nectarine tree, as noted above, is a semi-freestone fruit which has an attractive red skin color and which further is somewhat similar in its date of harvesting with that of the nectarine tree denominated varietally as "Arctic Glo" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,884) but which is distinguishable therefrom and characterized principally as to novelty by producing fruit which have a larger size, exceptional flesh firmness at commercial maturity, and a noteworthy, sweet flavor.